


Real?

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments when Sam gives in to his own troubled mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, one more short roleplay - done hastely during a boring class. It's almost purely dialogue and not exactly sane or complet.  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to us. We make no profit with our fics - other than having fun, of course.

"As I've given up on my sanity, let's talk."

Ceasing his whistling, the hated figure by Sam's side hopped happily towards his hospital bed, a smile on his face. "Oh, my sweet Sammy... I knew you missed me too." His tone fakedly tender, he ran his hand over a thinly covered thigh. 

"Don't touch me. I'm doing what you want, step back."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm the one on top here, I've always been."

"Fuck you. You're not even real."

"Am I not? Is any of this real? You're still in the Cage... This is just figment of your sweet little hope and illusion." The words were whispered by his ear, feeling sickly reminiscent of caring.

"No, it isn't. I know I'm out."

"Because Dean-o told you so?" Cold laughter echoed through the room.

Silence was the only answer.

"Do you know what, while you're here, that poor kid you didn't even call 'brother' is suffering for the two of you."

"He _is_ my brother and I'd change places with him any day, if I could."

"You wouldn’t, Sammy. Let's face the truth, you're too terrified."

"You're wrong. It wouldn't really matter, I'm still trapped. At least _there_ I wouldn't dare hope."

"And isn't that the funniest part? The hope. Your baby brother still begs for help, even after all this time - he _still_ believes someone will help him. Isn't that hilarious?"

"Stop talking about him."

"Why?"

"Why do it? Am I not enough of a play toy?"

"Oh, are you jealous? You do know you're my favorite."

"Fuck you, Lucifer."

"Already giving up on being reasonable? So soon? I'm disappointed." In a figment of a lover's touch, ice cold fingers ran through Sam's hair.

" _I_ 'm not reasonable? And _stop_ touching me."

"Don't be a mewling quim. Let's talk about your coward useless boyfriend, then?"

"Shut up."

"Gabe is probably asking Father - our long lost Dad - to make me leave you alone, screaming prayers that no one will listen... Nobody ever hears the souls in Hell. 

"He actually loved, you know? He saw himself as some kind of hero, sacrificing himself to save you... Always such an idiot. I wonder how he would feel knowing you were my pretty little slut back in the Cage." 

"I know he's not there. He'd never go to Hell."

"Where did he go to, then? Heaven?!" Once again that cynical laughter.

"He didn't go anywhere, he's just...gone." As if comforting, an arm snaked around his waist. "Damn it, _don't_ touch me!"

"Oh, you were so needy for my touch back then. I'm hurt..."

"Stop joking about it."

"And why would I do that?"

 _You're in my damn mind, you already know why._ "I can take your torture, but this is just too much - even for you."

"I'm The Devil, Sam. I'm not even half of what I could be."

"You were an angel once. What _happened_ to you?"

"I'm not the subject here. What do you think of me putting your memories on for us to watch? I can make popcorn!"

"You're just evading my question."

"And you're being too curious for a monkey. Even if you are my vessel... That's no justificative for being so missbehaved. Haven't your father given you any education?"

"What are you scared of, Lucifer?"

"You used to be such a good boy... I kind of miss those times. Maybe we can have our second honeymoon and I can train you once again."

Sam couldn't bring himself to reply, averting his hateful eyes instead. In answer, he felt the sick grin on the back of his neck.

"What happened? The cat ate your tongue?" The tips of his tongue reached coldly to Sam's skin in a mischievous and disgusting gesture, bringing tears to his tired eyes.

"I'm so tired of you... Why can't you just go away?" The words left his lips in a weak whisper.

"You were the one who let me in, kiddo."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, should I call you bitch instead? Kiddo? Sammy?"

"I'm not 'Sammy' to _you_."

"Yes, you are. You're my Sammy. Mine."

"No."

"Now I'm feeling rejected. We used to be so close... What happened to us?"

“Fuck you."

Suddenly both of his nipples were pinched by those freezing fingers. "Only if you join me."

"STOP touching me." Fresh tears ran down his face.

"Make me."

"What do you _want_ from me?!"

"I want you back where you belong."

"I don't _belong_ anywhere."

"You belong to me."

"It doesn't matter what you say or do, I'll _never_ belong to you."

"Oh, my dear... You already do, Sammy, or I wouldn't be here."

**Author's Note:**

> So, suggestions, warning concerning possible mistakes and your opinion are surely welcome  
> See you around ;)


End file.
